Quincent Josaiah Cheldaram
Personality Quinn is a free spirit in every sense of the word. He follows his whims, and brings his amiable demeanor with him. He loves to joke around and make witty remarks; the term "wise ass" would be liberally applicable to this man. There is nothing he loves more than music; be it his own, from others, or merely a road-weary hum. Even though he carries himself as a loose, free-winded man of the road, Quinn's noble upbringing has given him a firm set of morals and a code of etiquette, especially regarding women. Many are charmed by his good looks and skillful playing, but Quinn is enough of a gentleman to merely humor their fancies rather than take advantage of them. Because of his good nature, one can rarely see Quinn without his trademark grin. However, he is prone to naivete and is easily able to misjudge a situation. He is hardly angry, preferring to laugh off an issue or settle it over a cold mead than pick a fight. History Quincent was born into wealth and as such was rather pampered. He enjoyed the attention, mostly, but there were times when he felt he didn't deserve what he was getting. Regardless, he continued in his studies and eventually began learning how to play instruments. He vastly enjoyed playing them, and dedicated most of his free time to learning to more technical nuances of the musical arts. Soon, he also began learning how to use weapons, but he didn't pursue this training with the same fervor. He much preferred the beautiful music of the violin to the rough clashes of a sword or twang of a bow, but he still went along with the training as "It could be useful someday". Once Quinn had turned 17, he discovered something that made him decide to put up his mantle as a noble's son and travel the world. As he was meandering about town, feeling the adoring gazes of the women of the town and the subsequent angry glares of their men, he heard a beautiful sound; a magnificent etude that Quinn had never heard before. He followed the music to its source and discovered an Elven harp player, merely strumming as though it were practice to her. Stricken with awe, he approached the elf and asked her what song it was; she responded that it was a folk song native to her land, and that she always finds it amusing when humans are enthralled by it. Quinn conversed more with the elf, whose name was Lea, and found out that she was here with her father and the rest of a gypsy troupe. Quinn mused about that for a while when Lea's father came for her. Quinn bade them good day, and headed back to the Cheldaram estate, to his chambers to think. While the elves were still at camp outside the town, Quinn asked his parents for permission to join them in their travels. They were surprised, but accepted, and Quinn told them that there would be one condition: "No outside help, no assistance; I'm going to make it on my own or I'm not going to make it at all." The nobles protested at first, but then a consensus was reached, and that was that Quinn were to take a pack of supplies rather than just leave with nothing. Quinn accepted, and then belted his sword, slung his quiver and bow over his back, and took up his violin as he headed out to meet with the elves, who were now adorned with the gypsy outfits and had donned what appeared to be tribal paint. They gladly accepted him into their troupe and set off to travel the world. Quinn was happy with this place in life, and provided the group with delightful traveling music when it was inconvenient for Lea to bring out her harp. He also performed for small change whenever they would stop in cities and villages, and eventually he became known as a bard of high talent. He still travels with Lea and Alarik, her father, to this day, honing his musical skills and enjoying their company; however, he has lately begun to wonder about his true calling in life, and whether he would be able to answer that call if it came.. Powers & Weapons "Does mastery of every instrument known to man count as a power? Heh heh." He uses a short sword and a bow as weapons, having learned archery and fencing as a noble. He prefers to settle fights with his words, a drink, and a song, however. Other Prefers the name Quinn since, in his words, "Quincent sounds stuck-up and pompous". Only his closest friends have ever called him "Josey", as they are the only ones who know his middle name. He is proficient in nearly any instrument, but he prefers the violin for its sound. Theme song Recent Events Category:Neutral Category:Humans Category:Characters